


In the middle of nowhere

by lasvegasfabulous



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Desus Holiday Bingo, Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, Paul is a little shit, and flirting, and talking, but daryl is not better, joking, they just fucked up a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasvegasfabulous/pseuds/lasvegasfabulous
Summary: They stuck in the cabin in woods. They talked.And then suddenly things changed.





	In the middle of nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> So I accidentally wrote this.  
> Hope it's not that bad.
> 
> So I wrote this for Desus Holiday Bingo, but I'm not sure it's good enough...

Daryl wasn’t sure how he ended like this. In the shitty cabin in the middle of forest, far away from Alexandria and Hilltop. It was almost December and the rain that caught them was like ice.

Despite this, Paul Rovia smiled brightly and looked around. His hairs completely wet, his nose red from the cold outside. Daryl knew that he looked worse than Paul. He was not quite sure how this happy hippie guy did this but he always looked good, no matter what.

It was _annoying_.

Rovia flinched and started to unbutton his ridiculous coat.

“So, we have luck to found this place in time!” he said, he didn’t stop smiling all the damn time.

“Yeah, lucky of us” Daryl mumbled.

The cabin was small, just fireplace, couch in the most ugly violet color Daryl has ever seen and on the other side kitchen area with table and chairs. There was open door to the smallest bathroom, only shower and toilet. Fortunately the cabin looked like abandoned, and they found no walkers inside.

Thanks god, because in the other way, Paul would be dead now. This stubborn little bastard just opened the door and came inside not care about danger.

“Come on, we need to take off the wet clothes” said Paul. His lips curled in mischievous smile.

“Yes, because some stupid prick thinks that would be cool to go too far, even if I said it would fucking rain.”

Paul simply nodded. “Yeah, yeah, my fault.” He put his coat on the sofa and went to the fireplace.

“Look! Some poor guy left wood for us!” He showed Daryl a few wooden blocks. His incredibly blue eyes looks even more amazing in evening light.

Daryl cursed under his nose.

“What?” Paul started to search numerous pockets of his cargo pants. “Ha! We are saved!” he said, when he found matchbox. He tried few times, and finally the fire began to burn.  
Daryl searched the kitchen cabinets. He found some kind of canned food and, surprisingly, a bottle of scotch. He grabbed the alcohol in hand without hesitation.

“We stuck here” he said then, standing in the middle of the room and observing younger man. He felt anxious being this close with Paul Rovia.

“Obviously” Paul said. He got up from his knees. “You need to take off this jacket” he said.

Daryl just obeyed.

Paul sat on the couch, staring at Daryl. “Come on, I don’t bite” he said and then winked. “Not if you don’t ask for it, at least” he started to laugh, when he saw Daryl’s face took interesting shade of red.

“Relax, Daryl, if we have to spend the night here, as well we can just talk like normal people.”

The older man put his jacket on the floor near the fire and sat as far from Paul as possible.

“What do you want talking about?” he said, looking suspiciously at Paul. The younger man sat up comfortably, pulling his knees up to his chest. He threw his wet hair on his back and stared at the flames. He threw up his arms, still not looking at Daryl.

“I don’t know. Normal things maybe. Like, you’ll tell me how kind of movies you liked before and I’ll tell you about music I liked to listen.”

“I didn’t watch movies before” Daryl said. He didn’t want to talk about past but Paul Rovia was stubborn creature. Few times before he tried to know Daryl better and the archer had no idea why.

“How about games you liked to play? I always wanted to have play station as a kid. But you know, there weren’t luxuries in group homes so instead I learned how to play poker” he laughed softly.

“Group what?” Daryl asked, before he could stop himself.

“Yeah, I grew up in a group home.” He threw up his arms again like it was no big deal, but Daryl knew him better already.

The silence between them was heavy. The older man decided that it was good time to open the bottle. He took a few sips and then gave the bottle to Paul. The younger man just took the scotch and started to drink.

When he gave the bottle to Daryl again, his checks blushed beautifully. Paul looked at the archer and smiled.

“So movies, music and games are dropping off.” He changed the subject not so subtly and paused, but then this mischievous smile appeared again and Daryl prepared himself for further provocations.

“Then maybe girlfriends?” asked Paul for the long moment of silence.

Daryl felt treacherous blush. He was sure his ears were furiously red. He fidgeted, feeling uncomfortable. “ ‘m not into girls” he growled. His eyes avoided Paul’s face. He waited for the comment but the hippie prick stayed surprisingly quiet.

Paul looked surprised, his gaze still on archer’s face when he took bottle from him and drank again. For long moment he just stared, then smiled.

“Well, well, Mr. Dixon, I must confess I was not expecting this. Boyfriends then.” The bottle, almost empty now, changed the owner. And when Daryl was drinking, Paul said: “Okay, I’ll start. My last boyfriend, before the apocalypse of course, was a dick.”

Daryl choked. He coughed few times feeling alcohol burned his throat. He expected everything but not this. He looked at Paul in disbelief.

“Your boyfriend?” He couldn’t force himself to stop staring.

Paul simply nodded. “Yes.” And then after long paused, his eyes opened widely in shock. “No” he said. “No, you don’t! You can’t say you didn’t know I’m gay!”

Daryl opened his mouth to say something, but he didn’t know what. He was confused.

But when he thought about this now, he can’t deny that Paul flirted with him from months. But on the other hand Paul flirted with everyone...

“How could I know? You are flirting with everyone all the damn time!” he shouted. Paul rolled his eyes, took the bottle from Daryl’s hand and drank the rest.

“Not with everyone, thank you very much.” He put down the empty bottle. His eyes shined in the warm light of fire. “I’m just nice and friendly, Daryl, you should try this sometime. Besides, if I knew you are into guys too, I would be flirting only with you, Daryl , but you are so damn mysterious all the time, so I had no idea who you may like.” He aimed his finger accusingly at the other man.

“Well, you don’t talk about yourself too much too” Daryl said defensively.

Paul blushed. He just shook his head, long hair scattered on his shoulder. “I can’t believe. As you said just second ago, I was flirting with you, Daryl. What else you wanted, huh?”

“You were flirting with Rosita, Sasha and Aaron as well! I waited when you will start this with Rick!” he shouted. He stood up from the couch and started to walk.

“I would never flirt with Rick, I’m not the suicide type of guy” Paul murmured, observing Daryl. He tried to smile and turn this whole thing into joke, because he had no idea how to deal with it. He can’t believe they had this conversation in the middle of nowhere, stuck inside this shitty cabin. Plus he felt all the alcohol. It was not the best idea to drink it.  
Daryl kept walking, his eyes staring with anger at Paul.

“ _Jesus_ , you are such a little shit, you know?” he growled.

Paul looked at him, again this malicious face. “You blame me that I didn’t walk around Alexandria with rainbow flag, singing _It’s okay to be gay_?”

Daryl sighed. “You know what? I don’t want to talk to you anymore. For a while I was thinking, that maybe you are different, but you’re not. Kidding is all you do. You play with me all the time. I have enough” he said. His voice suddenly tired but calm, no trace for anger anymore. He sat at the couch again, this time closer to Paul.

“Daryl, I...” said scout. He felt anxiety and doubt growing inside him. He started to think that he should not play with the archer. Maybe it was really unfair. But he didn’t know... “Daryl, I really like you” he decided to say truth.

Daryl snorted. “Yeah, right.”

Paul moved, so he was closer to older man. “Yes, really. And I’m sorry you think otherwise. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He really wanted to Daryl believe him.

Daryl sighed. “Okay, never mind...”

But Paul interrupted him. “No, it does matter, Daryl” he said softly. “It does matter, because I really like you. I didn’t do anything than flirting because I was sure you would kick my ass” he tried to explain. “I wanted to kiss you more times you can imagine. But I didn’t do this. And I was flirting with others just because I thought it would be easier this way and you would be less uncomfortable with me if I acted like I don’t really care with who I flirt.” he ended, trying to prepare himself for punch in the face. Nothing happened for a while.

“When you started to saying all this things to me, I thought you liked me.” The archer’s voice was just a whisper. He didn’t look at Paul and his face was all red. It was hard for him to confess all his feelings and he had no idea why he decided to do this now. But he started already, so he continued. “I was never good at this shit, but I really liked it. I liked your attention... But then you started smiled and joked with Rosita, and then with Aaron...” He didn’t know how to tell the younger man all his thoughts, so he stopped, hoping that Paul somehow understood.

When the silence started to grow, he lifted his head and looked at Paul. He looked extremely surprised. But then he started to laugh, and all the anger Daryl felt before came back with double force.

Paul noticed this, and put his hand on Daryl’s shoulder. “No, no, Daryl, I’m not laughing at you” he said. “I’m laughing because it is annoying as fuck. We liked each other for months, but didn’t know how to show this so we fucked up everything.”

Daryl nodded, because, well, Paul was right.

“We wasted so much time, I don’t even want to think about this” he said. “I’m such an idiot”, and then moment after, he added “But you are an idiot as well, Mr. Dixon.”  
“Yeah, we’re both.” Daryl agreed, because it was right too.

They just sat for a while in silence. Paul’s hand still in Daryl’s shoulder.

“So, well...” Paul broke the moment. When Daryl looked at him, he saw another mischievous smile. Paul caught, clear his throat, than he continued: “When we knew all this already, would you kick my ass, if I kiss you?”

“Maybe” he said, but with little smile on his face.

“You are teasing with me now, right?” asked Paul. He leaned forward to be closer with Daryl. Their faces almost touched. But then Paul stopped, his eyes looking at Daryl with seriousness. “I’m deadly serious now, Daryl, can I kiss you?”

Daryl couldn’t stop stare at Paul’s handsome face, so close to his own. “Yes” he said, and cut the distance between their lips.

The kiss ended. In Daryl’s opinion too fast.

“I think it’s night before Christmas, you know” said Paul suddenly.

“Yeah, it started more like nightmare before Christmas, you little shit” Daryl said, but his lips curved in soft smile.

Paul stared at him with bright eyes, looked younger than he was. “Yeah, maybe, Mr. Smartass, but it ended as the best night before Christmas I ever had.”

Daryl nodded and leaned for another kiss.


End file.
